The present invention pertains to new curable poly(sulfide carbonate) compositions and a process for their preparation.
Reaction products of polyunsaturated allyl esters of organic carboxylic acids with sulfur chlorides are known as disclosed by Lang in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,872. Said products contain poly(sulfide ester)s and poly(disulfide ester)s which are highly colored varying from yellow to dark amber, are of very low molecular weight, and are not curable but rather decompose at about room temperature (25.degree. C.).
The present invention provides curable poly(sulfide carbonate) compositions which are transparent, are of moderate molecular weight, possess high elasticity and excellent film-forming ability and thermal stability at temperatures of 200.degree. C. or higher. Both the cured and uncured poly(sulfide carbonate)s possess excellent adhesion to a variety of substrates including metals, Mylar, and glass.